My Past
by fansadness
Summary: Arthur cuenta su pasado, los problemas que tuvo por ser homosexual


Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Hum… hola soy Arthur Kirkland, un chico completamente normal a los ojos de personas de mente abierta y que aceptan a los homosexuales, pues si, yo soy uno de ellos y pase por muchas dificultades en el pasado, ya que… en mi familia, odiaban a la gente así, decían que eran lo peor que pudo pisar el planeta, que eran unos enfermos de la cabeza y no me acuerdo que mas habrán dicho. Desde que tengo memoria, nuestros padres nos decían a mi y a mis hermanos que ser gay era malo, y nos educaron con todos esos pensamientos suyos, y lo peor que pudo pasar, que su hijo menor, a pesar de todas sus charlas anti-homosexuales, se volvió gay, si, no se como pasó eso, la verdad ni me acuerdo pero me empezaron a atraer los chicos, mi "primer amor" fue un amigo de mi clase, a pesar de su edad era tan pervertido, su nombre era em… creo que se llamaba franco o Francis, su nombre era con F pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero el punto es, que nosotros llegamos a hacer muy buenos amigos y yo empecé a sentir atracción por el, y desde ahí la figura femenina ya no empezó a llamarme la atención (A quien engaño, compro 3 revistas porno a diario, de por si las mujeres son muy atractivas pero en lo que es relación no me atrae salir con ellas, volviendo al tema)

Mis padres no sabían esto, de hecho nadie a excepción de yo estaba enterado, me sentía tan asustado, cuando me di cuenta que en realidad era un… "chico rarito" le pregunté a mis padres que debía hacer, claro que no les dije que se trataba de mi, si no un compañero muy cercano

**-mamá, tengo un amigo que siente atracción por los chicos y…** -fui interrumpido

**-oh santo cielo, Arthur debes alejarte inmediatamente de el!**

**-por qué?**

**-es un enfermo! Esta loco! Esa gente así no debe socializarse con las personas cuerdas, te prohíbo que te juntes con él! Que no te queda claro lo que hemos conversado con tu padre? Esos… bichos asquerosos son de lo peor!**

Y con eso, me dio un sermón que ni les digo, habló y habló sin parar casi poniéndose histérica, a la final por algo tan pequeño me cambió de colegio, que idiotez verdad? si yo pienso lo mismo. Mi nuevo colegio, wow, era una maravilla, tan grande, tan bello, tan todo! Era magnifico! No me costó hacer muchos amigos, los estudiantes de mi salón eran amables al igual que los profesores, lástima que no duraría para siempre, me cambiaría de casa en unos meses porque a mi madre le salió trabajo en Estados Unidos, vaya, no podía conseguirse un trabajito mas lejos? Al principio no me agradó la idea, pero luego si que lo agradecí

En los últimos días que me quedaban, uno de mis compañeros mas cercanos se me declaró, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que el chico mas tranquilo de la clase fuera como yo! Confieso que me alegré tanto por no ser el único a quien le atrajeran las personas del mismo sexo y por impulso lo abrace con emoción, lo malo fue que otros alumnos de nivel superior me vieron abrazar a mi amigo y terminadas las clases me agarraron a golpes, me llevaron al baño y me tomaron por el pelo golpeándome la cabeza con el lavamanos gritándome cosas como "no te gusta ser maricón? Entonces toma!" eh de imaginar que pasó ahí verdad? lo que me hicieron? Quedé tan traumado que no regresé al colegio y me quedé encerrado en mi cuarto como un cobarde, pero no es mi culpa, no estaba preparado para algo así, y la cosa solo empeoró cuando mis padres se enteraron del por que sucedió eso

Mi padre me golpeó hasta que ya no pudo mas, me dijo que si no se me quitaba lo marica por mi propia cuenta, me la quitaría a su manera, o sea a mas golpes y palabras feas, por otra parte mi madre, parecía que yo tenía una infección, no se acercaba a mi y cuando me iba a dejar algo me lanzaba mis cosas y salía huyendo tratando de quitarse una mugre inexistente

Cuanta pena tenía acumulada dentro, si tus padres no te apoyan ni te comprenden, quien lo haría? Uno confía en ellos pero si no están ahí para ti? Que hacer? Me sentí tan solo en ese momento, lo único que hice fue sentarme en el suelo cubierto entero por una manta mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mis rodillas, mis manos estaban apoyadas en el piso en forma de puños, pensé en que tal vez, esto solo sería una etapa de mi vida, aun era pequeño, recién estaba viendo el mundo

me sobresalté al sentir una mano agarrar la mía, destapé mi cabeza para encontrarme con mi hermano mayor arrodillado a mi lado, cosa rara, nunca me dirigía la mirada y me pasaba por alto, traía el bolso consigo, era de suponer que recién había llegado de la escuela, mire nuestras manos y levanté la mirada confundido

**-no creo que ser… así es malo**- no me miraba directamente a los ojos y parecía que le costaba hablar- **no me interesa que te gusten los hombres, y quiero decirte que puedes… puedes contar conmigo si nuestros padres no lo hacen **

Sus palabras me dejaron en shock, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y me lancé a los brazos de Scott a sacar toda esa frustración y pena dentro de mi, también me abrazó acariciando mi cabeza. Nunca me imaginé recibir su apoyo, pero me hizo tan bien, me hizo sentir que no estaba solo del todo, él no era un emotivo pero que mas podía pedir? Al menos tenía a alguien a mi lado

.-.-.-.-.-.

tada~ es lo único que llevo y si es que lo sigo será milagro xD


End file.
